


Dance Hall Days

by Jtargaryen18 (snowqueen79), snowqueen79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's Steve, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Reader is showgirl, USO Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/Jtargaryen18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: You’re A Star Spangled singer in Steve Roger’s show. Steve is a sweet guy, the kind you take home to your mother. You’re looking for a guy for a good time tonight. When your night doesn’t go the way you planned, could Steve be that guy too?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110





	Dance Hall Days

It was cold and rainy in Chicago and you’d changed out of your costume and into your street clothes. You’d saved the pink dress with the flower print for tonight because Donny said it was his favorite.

He’d promised to meet you for dancing tonight. You stayed a little late to touch-up your hair, your makeup. Pulling on a sweater and your best heels, they weren’t much, you grabbed your purse and got ready to find him at the hotel where they’d put the crew up.

Only a few of the other Star Spangled singers still lingered about. A couple repaired their costumes, a few were cleaning the helmets as punishment for getting drunk a few nights ago in Ann Arbor and almost missing the bus. And then there was the show’s star, Steve Rogers, sitting there pulling on his boots.

You felt his gaze on you in the staging room as you placed your costume and helmet in their cubby. Zelda was doing the same, getting ready to head out as you were.

“You meeting Donny?” she asked you with a wink and a smile.

You nodded. “If I can find him.”

“You’ve got competition,” Zelda told you. “All the girls love his dance moves… Well, some of you like his other moves too, dontcha?”

You giggled at that. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Will be if you come back with hickeys again, girl,” Zelda cautioned you. “The costumes are unforgiving so behave.”

You headed for the door, stopping not far from Steve. “I’m not going to try _too_ hard to behave,” you teased.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had you turning to find Steve watching you speculatively.

You blew out a sigh, smiling at him.

Steve was a sweetheart. A complete gentleman with the most innocent baby blue eyes and lashes you’d kill for. He had a body made for sin and it really worked on you when he lifted you on the bike at the shows. You were one of the smaller girls, so it was usually you and two others up there.

Yeah, he had a body you’d love to play on and the strength to throw you around but… _No clue_ what to do with it. Steve wasn’t the guy you had a night of fun with.

Steve was the one you took home to your mother.

You weren’t ready for those days. _Yet._

“I’m sorry, Steve,” you said contritely. “Zelda and me? We shouldn’t be talking like that in front of _you_.”

You expected him to blush red or drop his gaze at the very least. You didn’t expect the smirk that earned you. Steve was lacing up his boots now that he’d changed into his regular fatigues, those blue eyes on you.

“Because I’m a pearl-clutching virgin, is that it?” he asked.

_That_ took you off guard.

You recovered quickly, winking at him before looking around the door for an umbrella you could borrow.

“I’d never judge you if you were,” you told him affectionately.

_There!_ You spotted an umbrella next to the craft table and dashed after it before someone could get to it first. Now you were all set.

Glancing back over your shoulder at Steve, you threw him your best grin.

“But if you ever decide to come to the wild side…” And you left it there.

Yeah, you knew it wasn’t nice to tease the poor man. But he was just _so damn cute_.

***

Steve finished lacing up his boots, his gaze following you out into the dark, rainy night.

“You have plans?” Zelda asked him as she fished around for an umbrella for herself.

“Not at the moment,” he replied, your words still playing in his head.

_But if you ever decide to come to the wild side…_

“Oh, honey,” Zelda came up behind him, a kind hand on his back. “You’re not getting _that_ tart to your dessert plate. She’s sweet and beautiful, sure. But she’s got a type. And you’re not it, big guy.”

“And what type is that?” he wanted to know, hating the bitterness that crept into his tone.

He’d been sweet on you pretty much since the show started. Zelda was right. You were beautiful and kind. Just the sort of girl he’d always wanted to have on his arm before Dr. Erskine’s serum.

But apparently you had a wild streak a mile wide. It wasn’t that you were a promiscuous girl. He wouldn’t say that. He’d only ever seen you go around with Donny. But Donny went around with a lot of girls. Steve didn’t understand how you were okay with that.

And Steve really wanted to know the answer to his question.

Zelda appeared to weigh her words. Finally, she said, “She’s looking for a good time right now. Not a good guy… You know what I mean?”

“I think I do,” he told Zelda who nodded sympathetically.

“Have a nice night, Steve,” Zelda told him, heading out to wherever it was that she went after the shows each night.

Steve shook his head. He knew where _you_ were going. Steve was staying in the same hotel as Donny and the rest of the male crew who set up the show and moved the production from city to city on the tour. Donny was actually only a couple of doors down from him tonight.

Throwing on his overcoat, Steve headed out. There were several dance halls out in the city, but he had little trouble finding the one where most of the folks from the show were. You were dancing out there with Donny when he spotted you.

It reminded him of the old days with Bucky when he’d set him up on double dates. If his date appeared to notice him at all, she ended up fighting Bucky’s date for _him_ on the dance floor later.

And here Steve stood, choking on frustration. Now he was a bigger guy, a much stronger guy. He knew he wasn’t hard to look at now. Was he in the army fighting for his country? No. Was he able to get a dame on his arm? Have someone of his own since he couldn’t be in the Army?

No.

Nothing had changed.

When Donny started dancing with another girl from the show – Penny? – he watched you make your way to the sideline, balefully glaring over your shoulder at Donny and the other girl and wobbling on your heels.

You’d been drinking.

At first, that pissed him off. What gentleman did that? Especially if he didn’t intend to make sure the dame he’d gotten tipsy got home safely. Bucky may have gotten a few girls a little drunk in his time, made them more agreeable to going home with him. But he made sure they got home safe.

You danced with another couple of guys before Donny finally looked ready to leave with Penny. Steve watched you grab your purse and sweater, looking like you meant to follow them.

Just to make sure you got back safely he’d follow _you_.

And as Steve followed all three of you to the hotel, Steve considered Zelda’s words.

_She’s looking for a good time right now. Not a good guy._

Steve knew something about a “good time.” He didn’t have a lot of experience, true. But he wasn’t a virgin. And he’d heard plenty when Bucky brought girls back to the apartment. Sure, he’d even snuck and watched a few times. He was probably going to burn in hell for that but since he was going to hell anyway…

If _that’s_ what you were after, Steve decided he’d accommodate you.

***

You weren’t proud of it, but you followed Donny and Penny from the dance hall back to his hotel.

The evening had been going so well. You’d found Donny at the hall. The punch had been spiked and that was fine. You wanted it to go to your head. You wanted to dance with him, go back to his room with him since he’d lucked out this go around and had one all to himself. The sex would be _good_. Your night had been planned out.

When Penny showed up, and he was suddenly all about _her_? Had he really ditched you for the lanky blonde? You were trying to wrap your mind around it. She was always such a little ingenue. Had she actually _had_ sex before?

Either way, she’d managed to completely ruin your night.

You stopped when they disappeared into the hotel, pausing on the sidewalk. You’d been hoping she’d keep going and you could follow him in.

_Guess not._ It was time to head back for your own hotel, turn in early.

You slammed into a solid form when you spun around to do just that.

“I’m sorry,” you said automatically, blinking up in the light rain at the tall man whose face was obscured by the shadows above you.

“You okay?” a familiar voice asked.

“Steve?” That had to be him. “What are you doing here?”

“Going into my hotel.” Careful hands steered you out of the drizzle and into the warm lobby. Steve looked you over, tipping your chin to get a better look at your face. “Okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine. Really.”

“The question is what are _you_ doing here?” Steve asked.

Steve _knew_ why you were here. You’d made no secret of that. But you didn’t want to admit that you’d just gotten spurned.

“I’m going to my hotel too,” you said simply, embarrassed. “Calling it a night.”

That smirk again. Steve had a look in his eye you’d never seen before. He didn’t look like the wholesome Captain America just now. He looked like a man who was up to something.

“Thought you weren’t trying to behave tonight,” he reminded you. With the light shining off his golden hair, the way he filled out the olive overcoat he wore. Steve _was_ gorgeous.

Okay, he was messing with you. He owed you that considering how often you teased _him_. You slipped back into your normal character easily enough.

“I don’t have anyone to misbehave _with_ though,” you told him with a sly grin.

Steve’s gaze searched the room. No one else in the lobby. No one was at the front desk at the moment.

“Don’t you?” he asked.

You did not expect to be moving so fast your stomach unsettled through the hotel lobby, hoisted over the shoulder of _the_ Captain America.

“Steve?” you asked when the elevator doors slid closed.

He wasn’t putting you down. And he didn’t answer you as the doors slid open again. Your heart was flying as he kept moving, leaving you hanging onto the back of his coat. Was he taking you back to his room?

“Hey… Rogers?”

_Oh, it couldn’t be._

“Rivers,” Steve said curtly.

_Oh, fuck it was. Donny!_

Steve stopped at a door, unlocking it and leaving you hanging, watching as Donny knocked on the door of another room only a few feet away from you. Probably looking for a condom because he never remembered to get any. When Donny’s buddy Vinny answered the door, they both watched as Steve hauled you into his room over his shoulder caveman style. Donny’s jaw dropped.

Steve shut and locked the door before carefully dropping you onto the neatly made bed at the center of the room.

Your mind scrambled to catch up.

Steve Rogers, America’s hero and poster boy for all things wholesome, had just hauled you up into this hotel room. The guy you’d wanted to spend the night with just saw this. And now you were on your back in the bed of that poster boy and…

Was there a downside to this?

“Steve?” You watched as his fingers nimbly undid the straps of your heels and pulled them off. “What are we doing?”

“Thought you wanted to do something on the wild side,” he reminded you, climbing onto the bed at the foot.

You were lost in his shadow. You didn’t realize until now how much bigger Steve was than you. Straddling you, he threw off the coat and began unbuttoning his shirt. You watched mesmerized as he peeled off his uniform shirt, then the undershirt beneath.

That beautiful, smooth expanse of muscle? _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._

You were a lot less nervous now.

Steve lowered his powerful body over yours, planting his elbows on either side of you. Oh, he was so warm. So welcome after walking in the cold rain. He smelled good, _clean_. You hooked an ankle around the back of one of his thighs – damn, they were almost as big around as your waist – and encouraged him to drop more of his weight on you.

Oh, he did. He ground the hard length of himself into your belly and you shuddered, dying to see what was under _there_.

You grinned up at him.

“You want me to show you the wild side, sugar?” you teased. And you were _so ready_ to do it.

Steve’s lips seared the tender flesh of your neck, gentle teeth nipping at your skin.

“No,” he pulled back to whisper against your lips. “I’m gonna show _you_.”

Huh?

Steve’s lips claimed yours, gentle, soft. A sweet kiss. At first.

When the kiss turned demanding, when his tongue traced the seam of your lips for entrance, you let him in. _God, he can kiss. Where did this come from?_

At first, Steve’s hands cupped your face, slid into your hair. Yet as he drugged you with kisses, those hands slid down, under you. The hooks at the back of your longline bra were no challenge and he was careful when he pulled it away from your body.

You got the satisfaction of watching his eyes widen as his gaze moved over your chest. You favored the longlines because you had larger breasts and you wanted to keep everything bound as much as you could so you wouldn’t have to worry about it while you danced. You could tell he wasn’t expecting that.

And he looked far from unhappy.

Steve smirked at you, one breast filling his hand. “Always wondered what you had going on under that costume.”

You pressed yourself up into his grip as his lips blazed a path from across to your jaw and down your neck. His lips were soft, his tongue a tease as he made his way down to your chest. He shifted on the bed as his hot mouth closed around the other nipple.

“Like what you see so far?” you asked, gasping as he teased the peak with his teeth.

Steve hummed around you, his tongue a wicked torment as he teased your flesh. His touches were tentative at first, careful. You couldn’t decide if he was all that experienced to begin with or if he was learning you. Either way, you didn’t give a damn.

Your hands clutched in the gold locks of his hair, hanging on as he worked your breasts with his hands and mouth. Somehow, you’d ended up with your legs wrapped around him. He had you so worked up you were grinding yourself into his abs, trying to get some friction and relieve the ache he was building. Your gasps filled the room, a chorus you couldn’t stop.

One big hand slid down your body, down to cup you through your ruined panties. His touch was too light, too soft. When he lifted his head to smile at you, you wanted to smack him. The bastard knew what he was doing to you. He was enjoying it.

“What’s under here?” he wondered playfully, not having any trouble with the girdle you wore. Somehow, he managed to peel it off you with ease, peeling it down and taking the garters attached and your stockings down with it.

You wore the damn thing to give you a smooth silhouette. Most of the dancers did. Steve grinned at you as his hands slid beneath you, those strong hands closing around your ass.

“I want to see it,” he told you, his gaze heated.

It startled you how quickly he flipped you onto your stomach, peeling your panties down now to bare every single inch of you to him. You squeaked – literally _squeaked_ – when you felt his teeth nip at one of your cheeks.

“This is beautiful, Sweetheart,” his whisper was husky. His hands slid over your cheeks, squeezing them. “If I’d known you had _this_ under there…”

“You what?” you tried your teasing voice but missed it by a mile. Especially considering he was hauling your ass up, shoving a pillow under your hips.

“I’d have shown my appreciation,” he muttered.

You cried out, you couldn’t help it, when he went high diving next. No way he was learning _that_ as he went along. His lips and tongue drove you wild as he held your hips in a vice grip and spent long minutes lapping at your clit with his tongue and fucking you with it at turns. He knew how tease that bundle of nerves with just enough pressure and swirl that your eyes crossed. When he teased your opening with that tongue, when he started teasing you with those big fingers, you went right over the edge.

“You like that?” he whispered while your orgasm shook you like a rag doll.

His fingers slid in and out of you, teasing your front wall just enough to keep your pussy clenching, dragging it out.

“I used to imagine you were sitting on my face instead of that motorcycle,” he told you before lapping at your clit intensely and then stopping, leaving electrical currents shooting through your body. “I used to imagine eating you until you begged me to fuck you… I’d think about bending you over the dressing table where you’d powder your face. I’d flip up your skirt…”

Another stroke against that place in you with the pad of his finger. You howled. More lashes of his tongue against your clit and it was already throbbing. Steve kept at you until you came again – you’d never come on a man’s tongue before – making you shriek as you kept a white-knuckle grip on the bedding beneath you.

You were dimly aware that he was shucking off his pants behind you. You lifted your head enough to see him rolling on a condom.

You didn’t know they came in _that_ size.

You giggled. You wouldn’t be able to dance right for a week.

“See something _you_ like?” Steve said, climbing on the bed behind you and smoothing a hand over your ass.

You wiggled it for him. You wanted thatcock.

“I do,” you teased, breathless but you made it work. “Gonna give it to me, soldier?”

Your world spun when he flipped you onto your back like you weighed nothing. Being manhandled only pushed your desire higher.

“Like this,” he whispered, moving to kiss you. A dirty kiss, all lips and tongue. Your taste was tangy on his mouth, your hands climbing back up into his hair.

Steve pulled you flat beneath him, insinuated himself between your thighs.

You sucked in a breath when the swollen head of pressed into your entrance.

He stopped. “Are you okay?”

_So sweet._ Those baby blue were on your face, looking for any sign of distress.

Steve Rogers was too good to be true. Who wouldn’t want a man who could fuck you like the devil one minute and be a guardian angel the next?

Were you even going to survive this?

You nodded enthusiastically. “Maybe just go slow?” you asked.

“I can do that,” he whispered, dropping gentle kisses over your face, your chest.

Oh, the burn. Your walls burned and stretched around him as he slowly sank into you. It was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. It seemed like it took forever until he reached the end of you. His hips moved, a dirty grind when he couldn’t push in further.

You were already on the edge. He’d stuffed you full and your walls were quivering around him, strained and wanting.

Steve moved in careful strokes until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay, enough slow,” you told him, more desperate than demanding. “I need you to fuck me, Steve… I need it so bad right now…”

Oh, that had him preening. Steve couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he began to move faster.

“Yeah?” he asked, lips nipping at your jaw, your neck.

“Yeah.” It sounded a lot whinier than you intended and in the moment you could really care less.

With your arms and legs wrapped around him tight, you pumped your hips up into his strokes. You loved the increasing speed, the mild force he added to his thrusts. The muscles of his back and shoulders, covered in slick flesh, flexed under your hands. Oh, he was holding back. But his cock felt so good, his weight pinning you to the bed, making you take it.

The old metal headboard was banging wall. You thought that was the sound you were hearing. Maybe it was your heart slamming in your chest as your pussy clamped around him. You came so hard the room faded. It took your breath away as you convulsed around him, your nails carving paths down his back while your hips worked frantically for more, riding it out.

Sweat stuck fine blond stands of hair to his forehead. Steve’s huge form tightened around you as he got close to reaching his own end. His thrusts came harder, but not too hard. Those beefy thighs pushed yours wider as he sped up.

Steve’s cry was half sob and it was a gorgeous sound in the quiet of the room as he rode you hard, pumping into your body as he came. Finally, his thrusts slowed, stopped. Dropping a kiss onto your lips, he then collapsed at your side. Heavy enough in the older bed that it pulled you against him. And that was just fine. Your head nestled against his shoulder, one powerful arm wrapped around you as you both fought to breathe normally again.

After a few moments, you shook your head.

“What?” Steve asked, trying to sound playful but worry had bled into his tone. It gave him away.

“All this time you could do all that?” It defied belief. “All this time, you could have been showing the girls a good time?”

Steve’s grin was smug at that. His eyes slid closed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” You propped yourself on an elbow so you could gaze down into his face. “What do you mean maybe, Steve? Look what you just did to _me._ Why haven’t you?”

“All I wanted was _you_ ,” he admitted, slowly opening his eyes.

Your heart squeezed in your chest at that. _He meant it._ So much emotion in those gorgeous eyes.

Steve Rogers was still the guy you took home to your mother. But if he could fuck you like that…

You grinned at him, tracing your finger along that gorgeous line of jaw. “What are you doing for the rest of the tour?”

Steve pulled you down for a careful kiss. “I’d like to spend it with you.”

For once, you couldn’t come up with a single cute thing to say. You didn’t want to. Smoothing a hand over his face, you kissed him. Kissed him like _you_ meant it because you did.

“I’d like that,” you whispered.


End file.
